


Lifesaver

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Light Angst, M/M, Scuba Diving, Swimming with Sharks - Freeform, shark week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: “Oh my god, what just happened?!” Patrick exclaimed.“I just saved your life is what just happened! Keep your hands behind your back, Patrick.” David snapped.“I was just fixing…”“We have been married for like five minutes. I cannot be a widower, Patrick!” David grimaced.Patrick and David take a Honeymoon to Nassau and swim with sharks.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Rose Apothecary Shark Fest





	Lifesaver

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful blackandwhiteandrose for the quick beta read and helping me with lines and words as such late notice. 
> 
> I know a lot about scuba diving and I do know that it is almost impossible to talk while scuba diving, but please, just suspend your belief that their equipment is as revolutionary as the equipment the actors used in _47 Meters Down_. So what I am saying is, these guys can speak and hear each other clearly under the water.

The one thing Patrick wanted on their honeymoon was to swim with sharks. They agreed: David handled the wedding, Patrick was in charge of the honeymoon. After careful research, he decided the perfect destination was the Bahamas. Among the many things Patrick thought they would enjoy, there were places that offered the chance to swim with and observe the sharks.  
  
After much deliberation, Patrick believed a little place offering “aqua adventures” in Nassau was the right choice for their shark diving excursion. Patrick had been gently preparing David for the experience, through lots of conversations and somehow found a place in Elm County that would get them both scuba diving certified.  
  


* * *

  
On the day of their shark swim, Patrick was nearly beside himself with excitement. Once they were several meters in the water, they were all instructed to keep their hands behind their backs while the sharks were nearby. Patrick somehow seemed to miss the directions and continued to fiddle with something in front of him, while everyone else in the circle kept their hands to themselves.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bull shark swam close, way-too-close-for-comfort close, and was steadily headed after Patrick’s hand. As if by some miracle of uncharacteristic physical bravery, David reached out to pull Patrick’s arms down. The shark swam lightning fast by their faces, mouth snapping shut over rows of teeth. David shuddered in disbelief. How did he even end up out here?  
  
“Oh my god, what just happened?!” Patrick exclaimed.   
  
“I just saved your life is what just happened! Keep your hands behind your back, Patrick.” David snapped.  
  
“I was just fixing…”  
  
“We have been married for like _five minutes._ I cannot be a widower, Patrick!” David grimaced.  
  
“Sorry, David. My right arm itches.”

“You’re lucky to _have_ a right arm. That shark was coming right for it. What if I hadn’t been here?” David asked, gesturing. “Again, I saved your life.”  
  
“That would make it twice you’ve done that, then.” Patrick said, giving David that _so-fond-of-you_ smile  
  
“Wait. What?”  
  
Patrick shakes his head, like he can’t believe David doesn’t get it. “The first time was the day I met you.”  
  
“That’s... I don’t know… how you can...”  
  
“It’s true, David. You walked in and changed everything for me. You made me realize who I was supposed to be. You saved my life.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean…. I didn’t _do_ anything.”  
  
“Of course you did. It was like... it was like I was drowning and you threw me a lifeline.”  
  
David’s eyes rolled back and he tilted his head away from Patrick. “But I _saved you from a shark attack_ ? Because that is _literally_ what just happened just now.”

“I’m being serious, David.” Patrick stated, looking intensely at David, paying no attention to the sharks in front of them. “You were my lifeline, David. I found you and you showed me how to find myself.”  
  
“Mmm.” David tried to blink away the tears in his eyes. “While that is all very lovely, I need you to acknowledge that I physically just saved your life, though.”  
  
Patrick laughed at his husband’s need to veer away from sincerity in public. “Okay, David. Understood. How should I reward my hero? Maybe a candlelit massage? Something… _special from room service_ in our honeymoon suite tonight?”  
  
“Mhmm, well that’s a start.”  
  
“Anything for my _hero_ of a husband,” Patrick said, smirking.  
  
“Okay, I know you’re being extra _you_ right now, but this line of thinking is totally working for me.”  
  
“So when I’m showing how appreciative I am for you later, do you want me to call you my hero?”  
  
David nodded. “Yep, I would very much like that, yes.”  
  
“Like when you pay the bill at the restaurant later I can say...”  
  
David grumbled. “Not what I had in mind.

  
Patrick went all heart eyes again, “Thank you, David. For continuing to save my life. For showing me I can be brave. You’re the hero in my story.”  
  
“Okay, so, you can’t just say things like that when I can’t kiss you. It isn’t fair.” David wanted so badly to take his husband’s hand. He could absolutely imagine the fond look on his face behind the scuba mask.  
  
“Patience, David. Just a little longer and you can kiss me on the boat. And on the beach. And in our room.”   
  


* * *

  
As they got their footing back on the boat, Patrick hugged David tight. “Thank you for continuing to be my lifeline, David, and for saving my life today, of course.” 

David melted into his arms, allowing Patrick to soothe his tense muscles and help him fully relax. 

The boat became lively very quickly once drinks were poured for everyone in celebration of a successful dive. 

The newlyweds shared pina coladas and toasted to their marriage. Patrick got a little more drunk than he had planned and made comments about how his arm would have been a terrible thing to lose. David just let him make dirty jokes about things he was able to do with those hands and fingers, whispering his own appreciation for them.  
  
Back at the dive facility, they returned their scuba gear and were able to watch a preview of the dive with the other patrons. While most of the footage showed the group observing the sharks, there were two people who clearly couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other. 

Patrick insisted they purchase a copy of the dvd. He knew he’d want to watch it on their anniversaries in the future and during Shark Week to always remember the moments David had saved his life.

**Author's Note:**

> TI - I know this wasn't as much angst and hurt/comfort as you normally like, but maybe I will do a part two where the shark actually bites. You were right....1000 words is not much to do an actual shark bite.


End file.
